1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for monitoring fluid flow within a conduit (e.g., a pipe) in general, and to monitoring the multiphase fluid flow within a conduit in particular.
2. Background Information
The ability to measure multiphase fluid flows that vary in composition is desirable, particularly in the oil and gas industry. The ability to accurately measure wet gas flows is important for a wide range of upstream oil and gas applications. While measuring dry gas flow rates with intrusive devices is well-served by a wide range of gas flow metering technologies, accurate and cost-effective measurement of wet gas flow remains a long-standing challenge for the upstream oil and gas industry.